


A Kiss as Encouragement

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [26]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: On the day his sister gets married, Tang Yi thinks he might finally be ready to ask.
Relationships: Gu Daoyi/Zuo Hongye, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: 50 Kisses [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 26





	A Kiss as Encouragement

Tang Yi knocks on the door to his sister's room. Dao Yi will be here soon, and the gardens surrounding the house are full of decorations, food, and their guests looking to wish the happy couple well in their new marriage.

Firecrackers echo in the distance signifying Dao Yi's imminent arrival as Tang Yi opens the door, and he can't help the wide smile on his face when his sister stands in front of him, looking every bit the perfect bride.

Hong Ye turns in a circle. "Will he like it?" she asks. There's a slight tremor of uneasiness that he's not used to hearing.

He walks over and takes hold of her shoulders, allowing himself a kiss to her forehead, brief enough that she won't scold him for messing up her make-up. "If he looks anywhere other than your beautiful face I'd be surprised." He's relieved to see the happy confidence return.

The pops and fizzles of the firecrackers get louder as Dao Yi approaches the house, and he reluctantly steps back. "Come on," Tang Yi says gently, holding his hand out. "I'm not comfortable leaving Shao Fei in charge of firecrackers."

Hong Ye nods and takes his hand in a firm grip. "You know I keep calling him sister-in-law right?"

Tang Yi nods as they leave the room.

"And that he's shameless enough to like it?"

Tang Yi hums, not sure where this is going.

"You have to know he'd say yes if you asked."

Tang Yi pauses at the top of the stairs. He's mostly sure Shao Fei would agree to marry him, but he's stalled each time the thought has crossed his mind. He tried to let Shao Fei go before they got too close, now his life and his heart are so intertwined that he can't imagine living without the knot of love and want. He's aware however of what he is, or at least was. He can be selfish, single-minded, and vengeful. How can Tang Yi ask for what he wants when Shao Fei deserves more?

Hong Ye must see his turmoil. "You deserve to be happy too," she whispers. "He's good for you, he loves you as much as you love him, and no matter how low you think you'll drag him down, he'll always pull you both back up." She presses a light kiss to his cheek, barely there, clearly mindful of her lipstick. "Ask him."

Tang Yi breathes deep; the air whooshing out as he startles when the firecrackers go off closer to the house.

Hong Ye laughs at the look on his face and wraps her arm around his. "That's if he doesn't maim himself with explosives first."

Tang Yi huffs, and leads the way downstairs. He can't help the wide smile on his face as he hands his sister over to Dao Yi and observes the sheer love and affection in the looks they share. It's something he once thought would be an alien emotion, something he'd never feel, but as Shao Fei comes to stand next to him and takes Tang Yi's hand in his own, he can't deny what and who warms his heart.

"Do you think when she drops the fan she'll actually leave her bad temper and bad habits behind?" Shao Fei asks teasingly, as if his own eyes aren't shining wetly with emotion and pride.

_I would for you_ Tang Yi silently promises, and thinks maybe he's ready to ask.


End file.
